niptuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilbur
Originally, it is thought that Wilber's parents are Christian Troy and Gina Russo. However, when Wilber is born it is found that he is half African-American. Therefore, Christian cannot be his father. In an attempt to keep Wilber out of Christian's life after he rejects Gina's suggestion of being a real family and having a second child with her, Gina goes out of her way to track down Wilber's real father, James Sutherland. James comes back to Miami to see his son and asks for Christian's help in getting custody of Wilber from Gina, giving him the impression that Wilber would be in Christian's care afterwards. However, James eventually decides to gets full custody of Wilber and Christian tries to help Gina keep custody. The court orders that due to Gina's lifestyle, she is denied custody and will not be allowed to see Gabriel until he is a legal adult. James changes Wilber's name to Gabriel and takes him back to Arizona to live with him and his wife. In Season 4, Christian is given legal guardianship of Wilber (the child never did respond to the name Gabriel), after James Sutherland and his wife dies in a car accident. His name is still Wilber, since he never responded to the name Gabriel, and he calls Christian "daddy" upon seeing him. Gina returns to fight for her own rights to her child, in episode 4.14 (Willy Ward), despite the fact that James' adult son explained that his father's will explicitly stated that Gina is to have nothing to do with the boy. Gina believes that since she returning to success with real estate, and having sold Spa De La Mer for a large profit, she could also raise Wilber. When Christian questions her HIV, she replies that "HIV is the new diabetes." During dinner with Christian, Michelle, and Wilber, Gina tries to visit her son. When she discovers that Michelle is to be his new adopted mother, she becomes enraged and swears that she will have Wilber. Later, Wilber is kidnapped from the park by Gina, but she later returns Wilber to Christian. She informs him that Wilber cried most of the time unil she bought him a toy firetruck. Gina also tells him that she does not want to raise the boy as it would require too much effort to make him a proper young man. She complains that he has "potty mouth" to which Christian replies that it must be genetic. Gina realizes that it is not Wilber that is missing from her life. She leaves him with Christian. In Season 5, Wilber lives in California with Christian and Sean. After Gina dies, Wilber asks where she is and tells Christian that he misses her. In preschool, Wilber's teacher informs Christian that Wilber will have to be expelled because he has been biting other children and suggests that it may be due to Christian not telling Wilber that his mother is dead. She characterizes him in class as being aggressive, yet docile. But during a brief fling with Christian in which she bites him and breaks the skin, he figures out that she is the one biting the children. She is taken into custody by the police (although it is never shown if the charges will stick since she gets her teeth capped to prevent comparison to the cast made from Christian's bitemark) and Wilber is assumed to be back at the preschool (although this is also unconfirmed). After this ordeal, Christian buys him a small puppy named Lipo in hopes of getting Wilber's mind off of Gina. He tells him that when he misses his mother, he can play with Lipo. Wilber later asks Christian if his mother is coming back and is told that she will not. Liz has begun taking care of Christian during his breast cancer chemo treatments, also helping to care for Wilber. Christian decides that if he dies, Liz should take care of Wilber. At Christian and Liz's wedding, Wilber is the ring bearer. He goes along with them on their honeymoon and before leaving, asks Liz if he can call her "mommy". She responds happily that he can. After Christian and Liz's divorce, he goes back to calling her "Auntie Liz" as he did before. Family *'James Sutherland' (biological father-deceased) *'Gina Russo '(biological mother-deceased) *'Cecily Sutherland '(step-mother/adoptive mother-deceased) *'Christian Troy' (adoptive father) *'Wendell Sutherland' (biological paternal half-brother) *unnamed Sutherland (biological paternal half-brother) *unnmaed Sutherland (biological paternal half-brother) *'Matt McNamara' (adoptive paternal half-brother) *'Emme Lowell' (adoptive paternal half-sister) *'Gail Pollack' (adoptive paternal grandmother) *'Max Pollack' (adoptive paternal half-uncle) *'Sarah Pollack' (adoptive paternal half-aunt) *'Jenna McNamara' (adoptive half-niece via Matt) Wilbur Wilbur Wilbur Wilbur